War
by Raptorxd
Summary: War is a horrible thing. This Fic follows the Characters from FE8's view on War. Starts off with Innes.
1. Innes, King of Frelia

Ha! I got it to load! Take that Computer Errors! This is Raptor, the Criticist, and this is a short series of drabbles concerning War from the FE8 Characters viewpoint. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6. I do own 7, 8 and 9, but just the games, not the rights.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_War._

King Innes of Frelia stood on the broken battlefield. Frelia had been attacked by a vicious army of pirates, and Innes had gathered his soldiers to fight them. Nidhogg hung unceremoniously from Innes back, as the King leaned down to find yet another soldier dead.

_War is something that old men gather together and talk about._

Innes could remember hearing King Hayden, his father, speak to King Fado and Emperor Vigarde about War. About how useless it was in the end, about how soldiers could never win peace.

_War is something that young boys play with their wooden "Swords"._

Innes could remember "Swordfighting" with Ephraim from a young age. Innes remembered one particular time, when he had developed a crush on Eirika, and had tried to impress her by beating Ephraim. Ephraim, however, had thought the same of Innes sister, Tana. The match ended with Innes having a black eye, and Ephraim getting a nasty gash on his shoulder.

_War is something that soldiers comment on when they visit their families._

Innes could remember Syrene and Vanessa talking about the many battles Syrene had been in. Then they would talk of their parents, before breaking into a bawling fit.

_But War is nothing like that._

Innes looked down at the carcass of a young boy, caught in the crossfire. No older than Innes' own son.

_War isn't fun._

Innes pulled Nidhogg around as he saw a Pirate holding a woman as a hostage. A perfectly aimed shot felled the man.

_War isn't a game._

Innes saw his wife slay yet another Pirate with her Rapier, before taking a wound in her own shoulder. A mustachioed healer rushed towards her instantly, and Innes brought down the man that had injured Eirika.

_War is War._

Innes saw another soldier fall for the umpteenth time. The casualties had been mass. How had the Pirates had this many men? Frelia would win, that was assured, but at what cost. How many soldiers would not go home? How many families would lose a husband, a son, a brother, a uncle, a father? Too many. Much too many.

_And it will always be War._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. Review please.


	2. Joshua, King of Jehenna

Raptor here, and since this chapter is about Joshua, he might as well do the disclaimer. R and R! (And no, I don't mean Rest and Relaxation.)

Disclaimer:

Joshua: Raptor does not own the rights to Fire Emblem, or me. He does however, own my sad outlook in this chapter.

_War. _

Joshua looked down from his throne at a kneeling Gerik.

_War, like Life, is just a gamble. _

Joshua beckoned for his new Captain of the Guard to stand, and told him that bowing still made him uncomfortable. Gerik merely laughed.

_Sometimes you win,_

Joshua heard a short giggle from beside him, and saw his wife, Natasha, a smile on her lips.

_And sometimes you lose._

Joshua watched Gerik move over to his new position, not far from Joshua, and couldn't help but remember Carlyle.

_Either way,_

Joshua remembered running at top speed, trying to get inside the Castle at top speed. He needed to get to her...

_Everything you own is on the line._

Joshua saw a statue, standing by the doorway. A statue of Ismaire, his mother.

_With a simple roll of the die,_

Joshua remembered with a chuckle the joy he used to have here, with Carlyle lifting him onto his shoulders to ride on.

_Your whole life can change._

Joshua knew, closing his eyes, that those good times were gone. His mother, Carlyle, and Caellech, all were gone.

_You can only trust in Lady Luck,_

Joshua felt a hand on his, and turned to see Natasha, a worried look on her face.

_And hope she smiles down on you._

Joshua gave her hand a quick squeeze, and was rewarded with the amazing smile he had become accustomed to.

_War, like Life, is just a gamble._

There you have it. Press that little button and drop a review please.


	3. Cormag, Aloof Knight

Well, we've reached Chapter 3. I'd like to thank Herr Wozzeck for the idea to use Cormag, and the Italics. I'd also like to thank Twilight in my Eyes for supporting me and giving me ideas.

Disclaimer: I've got my trusty Wyvern, Ardan, to do the Disclaimer for me.

Ardan: (Roars)

And there you have it. Nether Ardan or I own Fire Emblem.

_War._

Cormag looked down over the landscape from Genarog's back. He wondered slightly how he had let himself get talked into this.

_War is one of those things that most people avoid talking about._

Cormag flew down in a low arc, landing Genarog in front of the Queen of Renais.

_War is, well, War._

Queen Tana gave the Wyvern Knight an incredulous look, but sighed and turned Achaeus around.

_War leaves kids homeless._

Cormag remembered growing up on his farm with Glen, his older brother, running off birds and other such animals with stones.

_War leaves kids parentless._

Cormag closed his eyes as he thought of Emperor Vigarde, who had been so kind to both Cormag and Glen. He was almost like a father to them. And then, there was Lyon. How hard it must have been for him...

_War leaves men without brothers._

Cormag could still remember the pain of finding out Glen was dead. The intense anger and hurt that had flowed through his veins upon learning that Eirika had been the cause of it. And then, to learn, that it was in fact Valter...

_War changes people._

Cormag smiled, remembering when Emperor Vigarde had feasted with Cormag and Glen the very first time they met him. But the Emperor had changed. In Cormag's mind, his Emperor died the day he declared War.

_And, maybe worst of all, War changes you._

Just how had Cormag got to this place? Bringing his Queen back to Castle Renais? He was a soldier of a Grado, not a knight of Renais. He had been cold, aloof, and mainly uncaring. And yet, Tana, Seth and Ephraim, though mostly Tana, had somehow brought the best out in him. Had somehow, convinced him to join the knight of Renais, convinced him to change.

_Or, maybe, best of all, War changes you._

I didn't really like the way this turned out, it seemed kinda, off. Note that this is Cormag, the King of acting different according to who he talks too. Kind with Artur, he looks up to Duessel, friendly with Seth, aloof with Tana and Natasha. Don't get me wrong though, Cormag rocks. He's just hard to write. If you found him too OOC, go ahead and tell me in a review.


	4. Duessel, One Time General of Grado

I know. I'm late. Go ahead, get mad. I was supposed to type this last night, and the night before, but I got caught up in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. Say, does anybody know how to unlock Silver Surfer for X-Box?

Disclaimer: Raptor does not own Fire Emblem.

_War._

Ex-General Duessel of the Grado Army sat on his horse, watching as a new force of soldiers trained. He had been offered his position again, but he refused.

_Wars claim countless lives._

Duessel could remember the day he betrayed Grado. No, the day Grado betrayed him. Men that were loyal to him, not Grado, had been struck down as if they were nothing.

_War is horrible._

Duessel could remember Amelia, searching for her mother in the wreckage of the town he had once lived in. It had been destroyed when _Grado_ soldiers were looking for him.

_And yet, War seems to happen more and more._

Duessel could remember watching Selena die. It had been like his own daughter had perished that day.

_They say, that War is where true soldiers gather._

Duessel closed his eyes as he remembered when Emperor Vigarde, the man he had vowed to protect with his life, fell to Prince Ephraim's lance.

_But that's not true, is it?_

Duessel watched as two soldiers dropped their spears and shook hands. The two laughed, then walked off, the loser of their sparring match to buy the winner a drink.

_It's after the battle. After the War, that true soldiers thrive._

Duessel could remember doing the same with Glen.

_Men that not only survived, but are stronger for it._

Duessel spurred his horse on, riding over to Knoll, who was waiting patiently.

_Not in power, but in heart._

Duessel held out his hand, and Knoll climbed on behind him.

_Men that go home to their families, not thirsting for more War,_

Duessel directed his steed back toward Jehenna. The two friends were leaving Grado. Neither knew for how long. They were putting their past behind them. Would they forget? No. But old wounds will never heal, if they are kept fresh. A new beginning was in front of them.

_But for peace._

Drop a review, yell at me if you want. Just don't flame the story. ;)


	5. Amelia, Soldier Supreme

Good ole' Chapter Five. As per request by Herr Wezzoc, Amelia is the chosen candidate. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. Nor do I own angst. Well, not much of it anyway.

_War._

Amelia stood over the grave of her mother, clutching her spear tightly.

_When you first join the ranks as a soldier, you don't see War the same as you do afterward._

Amelia looked over at the two men waiting for her, one a proud knight of Renais, the other, a farmer.

_You're excited to be serving your country._

Amelia could remember spending time with all the other recruits, smiling and laughing while they ate together.

_You would obey orders without question._

Amelia could remember saluting smartly to countless veteran soldiers, captains, and colonels.

_You think you're invincible._

Amelia could remember the soldiers, her friends and countrymen, charging into battle without fear. Never worrying about coming out alive.

_But then, it all comes crashing down._

Amelia could remember hearing about the death of King Fado, and the hunt for the Prince and Princess. Pride was gone, replaced with shame. The twins were parentless, much like herself.

_Orders aren't always right._

Amelia remembered watching those same officers fall do horrible things. Killing children, women, and old men.

_And you aren't invincible._

Amelia remembered coming back to the barracks, carrying bodies of friends who had fallen.

_And pretty soon, you find yourself just wanting to leave._

Amelia could remember the day she joined the Renais army, fought against her friends, her countrymen. And why? For a promise of something new. Where she didn't have to kill women, and children, and old men. Where she could just be herself.

_War never was what it was cracked out to be._

Amelia forced a smile for both Franz and Ross, and they forced one back. Amelia nodded to them, and they turned to leave. Amelia looked down at the grave one last time, then stabbed her spear into the ground beside the headstone.

_And it never will be._

Author's Note: I really liked how this one turned out. I think it suited Amelia. If you don't agree, tell me in a review.

Raptor, out.


	6. Gerik, Captain of the Guard

First off, let me say… Don't kill me! I've been grounded, twice in a row. But, I have an update, finally. Also, I know Amelia's mom isn't dead in FE8. I killed her off afterwards.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_War._

Gerik stood at Joshuas side, watching as one by one his mercenaries swore their allegiances to the new King.

_War is a harsh truth._

Gerik watched with grim satisfaction as the men (and women) he had grown to trust swore to fight, and die.

_War is where the souls of true warriors gather._

Gerik could remember his old friend telling him that, before a sage killed him.

_War is where we quench our primitive need to fight._

Gerik looked over at Tethys and Marisa, the first was smiling brightly, the second merely staring back at him. Gerik almost laughed.

_Our need to prove ourselves._

Gerik watched as Marisa stepped forward, and bowed before Joshua. She began to swear her oath, but Joshua stopped her by standing up.

_Our need to kill._

Joshua unsheathed his sword, and handed it to Marisa. She looked shocked, but Gerik only smiled. He knew what Joshua was doing. Joshua leaned down and whispered something in Marisas ear, then returned to his throne, smiling at Natasha as he did so.

_War, for a mercenary, is life._

Marisa slowly walked over to Gerik, the silver band on her hand matching his.

_When the War is over, what becomes of the soldiers?_

Marisa showed Gerik the blade.

"The King told me toYuse this one you if you step out of line. Marisa monotoned. Joshua and Gerik began laughing at the same time.

_What becomes of the soldiers? They begin to live._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go. Hope this update pleases you all.

Raptor, out.


	7. Dozla, Attendant to the Queen

Once again, my bud(You rank as a Bud now, hope you don't mind.) Herr Wezzock, has requested someone. This time, Dozla. I didn't really like how this turned out, but it was all I could think of at Midnight. Haven't had any other time to write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shikamaru or (Ardan flies down and whispers something in Raptor's ear.) What? You mean, this isn't my ShikamaruxIno Oneshot? I need a Dr. Pepper. (Raptor walks off. Dozla walks over.)

Dozla: Raptor does not own Fire Emblem, or me! Bwahahahaha!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_War_

Dozla watched as L'Arachel walked down the aisle, almost dragging Rennac behind her.

_War is a wonderful thing._

Dozla smiled as Rennac stood up in his white tuxedo, and began to say his vows.

_War brings young people together._

Dozla felt the tears already trickling down his face.

_War lets old men feel young again._

He grinned even wider than before.

_And yet, War costs young people their lives._

Dozla grimaced as he remembered Ewan, who had almost died multiple times. The bright boy had his whole life ahead of him, and War had tried to take it all away.

_War cuts short the life of even old men._

Dozla could remember a man he had known for years, fighting in the Rausten Army, fall to a blast of Dark Magic from a Gorgon.

_War has its ups, and its downs._

Dozla smiled as he remembered all the times that he, L'Arachel and Rennac had been through together.

_Fortunately, it has more ups than downs._

Dozla grinned the widest he ever had before, huge tears falling from his bearded face, as L'Arachel and Rennac were wed.

_Bwahahahahahaha!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm considering opening this to more FE characters, after I finish FE8's, It won't take that long, doing one each week. Now, go ahead. Press that little button, and tell me what you think.


	8. Artur, Peace Loving Monk

I'm late. I know. I have two very good reason, and you can choose whichever you want.

1: I started an exercise program last week, that involved going form only being able to do five push-ups, to thirty push-ups, Ten right armed push-ups, five left handed push-ups, and five hand-stand push-ups. I hurt something in my left arm, and it hurt horribly to type. It's slightly better now, but I can still feel it.

2: I'm working on this, Tale of the Tactician, a Shikamaru x Ino one-shot that a friend of mine suggested, a songfic that another one of my buds want, something of my own design that I feel called to finish, and my novel. So, I'm trying my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. (I HATE YOU DISCLAIMER!!!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_War._

Artur watched as his wife watched their young son. Monk watching was her favorite habit.

_War is a truly horrible thing._

Artur laughed lightly when his son tripped over a branch, only to land in a patch of spiders. He screamed, jumped up, and ran for his mother.

_War is the epitome of sadness._

Artur grimaced as he remembered the countless innocent people who had died in the War.

_War only brings about the evil in men._

Artur closed his eyes as he remembered the Grado army turning on Natasha, one of its own clerics.

_Men train their entire lives, just for it to be cut short in War._

Artur could remember growing up around other monks, all being trained to use Divine light magic. Only two others were still alive now.

_War doesn't solve anything._

Artur watched as Lute picked up their young son, and began telling him something. By the look on her face, she was most likely talking about an Elder Bael. The boy paled, and then began flailing, trying to get away form his mother. His sister scoffed.

_No matter how many Wars we have._

Artur ruffled his daughter's light red hair, and she gazed up at him with that cold, analytical stare he was so used to from her mother.

_No matter how many battles we fight._

Artur's daughter straightened her hair with one hand, while making sure her bookmark was still in place with the other. Artur looked down, and screamed.

_War doesn't solve anything._

Lute rushed over, and gave him a curious look.

"There's a sedgel lizard tail in my book!"

_And it never will._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it. R and R.


	9. Franz, Dedicated Knight

Time for the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'm starting to run out of ideas. As per request by my bud, Herr Wezzoc, Franz is the focus.

Disclaimer(My darling Florina is here today to do it.)

Florina(Under the pretense that only girls read fanfiction and that I'm the only guy here.): R-r-r-r-raptor doesn't o-own F-f-f-f-fire Embl-l-l-lem.

There you have it. Thanks Florina.

(Fiora flies down.)

Fiora: You made my sister do a Disclaimer for you? And you lied to her? You knave! I shall-

Look, it's Kent!

Fiora(Spins around): Where?

(Raptor mounts Ardan.)

On Ardan! On!

Fiora: I don't see Kent anywhere! Oh, there he is! No... that's a bush...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_War._

Franz sighed as he sat down in front of a gravestone.

_War is a truly horrible thing._

Franz closed his eyes as he remembered why the man in front of him was here. Why he trained. Why he died.

_War takes the young, and forces them to grow, much faster than normal._

Franz could remember going from a youth that was inspired by the Knight Commander, to a young man who hated having to kill.

_War takes the lives of countless soldiers each day._

Franz felt the tears already threatening to fall as he remembered all his fellow soldiers and Knights of Renais who fell.

_War takes fathers away from their sons._

Franz couldn't hold them back. They began to fall down his face.

_War ravages homes and families._

Franz began to cry harder as he remembered finding an entire village, women, children, all dead. Razed to the ground.

_War leaves the soldiers stained, tainted._

Franz felt a hand on his shoulder, and slowly looked up.

_War forces brother to fight brother._

Ross stood there, a sad smile on his face, and tears rolling down his cheeks.

_War leaves children with horrible nightmares, horrors that scar them for life._

Ross helped Franz up from his father's grave, and pointed to a grave slightly off from Franz's mother's.

_War ruins lives._

Franz choked when he saw Ross' mother's grave beside his owns. Between them sat Amelia's mothers, the long spear standing beside it. Franz looked over at Ross, and the farmer nodded. Ross drew his axe, and Franz drew his blade. Ross brought the axe down, imbedding it in the dirt beside his mother's grave. Franz did the same with his blade. Then, the two friends/rivals walked off, both smiling sadly.

_And it always will._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and Review, please. Or I'll sick Fiora on you.

Fiora(Still looking for Kent): Now I see him! No... that's the same bush...


	10. Seth, General of Renais

As per request by Herr Wezzoc, Seth is up. Just so you know, this chapter is set before Chapter 1.

Disclaimer(Holding can of Mountain Dew): I, do not own Fire Emblem! I most likely never will! The only thing I own is this can of MD I stole from Twilight!

Twilight(Rushes in from nowhere): Give that back! (Raptor begins running) Get back here you little... grounded boy! Give me my MD!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_War_

Seth let out a sigh as he watched Princess Eirika walk down the aisle. This was supposed to be a happy time, yet his thoughts were clouded.

_War is something all new recruits want._

Seth watched as Eirika reached the pulpit, only to find that neither Innes nor her brother were there.

_It's something all generals don't._

Seth could remember having knights, knights he himself had trained, die on the battlefield.

_War ruins lives. _

Seth could remember having to face women, children, and tell them that their husband, brother, son, father, had died.

_War cuts short the lives of great men._

Seth could remember Franz and Forde's father, the greatest knight he had ever seen, fall in battle.

_Even Kings are not immune to it's sting._

Seth closed his eyes as he remembered King Fado, and fought to control the tears that threatened his eyes.

_And after the War………_

Seth couldn't help but smile when Eirika ran outside, and came back in dragging Innes and Ephraim.

_The Soldiers are left behind. _

Seth watched as Innes, his arm hung in a strange position, somehow managed to glare at Ephraim while smiling at Eirika.

_The Soldiers are………_

Seth walked outside, and looked up at the sky.

_Forgotten._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

Different ending to this chapter. I'm so out of ideas…Read and Review.

Raptor, out.


	11. Garcia, ExWarrior

Ah ha! Inspiration! It's not great, but it is an update! As per request by Herr Wesson, Garcia's up. Ford's next!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_War._

Garcia watched as Ross showed Franz and Amelia around the farm.

_War is something that should never have started._

Garcia grinned when Ross "Accidentally" shoved Franz into the pigpen.

_War began with the very first murder. _

The Warrior laughed when Ross jumped in behind Franz, saying something about wrestling.

_Too bad it didn't die with him._

Garcia could remember serving in the Renais army, and watching Franz's father die while fighting General Duessel.

_War steals parents from their children._

Garcia could remember never having any time for his son, especially before his wife died.

_It ruins men._

Garcia could remember his father, constantly looking around for enemies. War had driven him insane.

_War is horrible._

Garcia smiled as Amelia jumped into the mud to join the two boys.

_And it always will be._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: Finally! Back to our regular endings!

This was proven in an official Comic Strip. Franz's father died from wounds he received while fighting against General Duessel. Of course, it was in Japanese, so someone had to translate it for me...

-Raptor, out.


	12. Forde, Pained Painter

_War_

Forde set the brush to his canvass again, then threw it to the ground angrily.

_War throws men and women into a chaos of emotions._

Forde stood up, and walked over to the window. He set his head against it, and sighed.

_War is an artist's dream._

Forde walked into the hall, and looked at the different paintings he had made over the last year since the war.

_Inspiration all around._

Forde saw a picture of his wife, Vanessa, that he had painted last week. He shook his head. That painting was such a sharp contrast from what he was doing now, it almost made him sick to think about his current work.

_Yet all of it reeks of death._

Forde walked back to his painting, and picked up his brush.

_Despair._

Forde painted another fiend into the portrait, and felt the tears rolling down his cheeks.

_Sorrow._

Another stroke, another knight fighting for his life.

_The epitome of humanity._

Forde set his painting in the hall, and closed his eyes. Vanessa came in behind him to see it, and hugged him quickly.

_Is War the best humanity can do?_

Forde wrapped him arms around Vanessa, and cried into her hair.

_War just plain stinks._

For centuries Forde's painting hung in Castle Frelia. Duplicates of it were made by lesser artists all over the world. Because of this one painting, the War of the Stones would never be forgotten. But, just because it wasn't forgotten, doesn't mean War never came again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prince Innes Renais Frelia the Third gripped the ancient bow, Nidhogg. It had been tempered with steel and iron multiple times, but it still held. The Prince of Frelia looked up at the paitning that had inspired his ancestors. He needed it now, to inspire him onto victory against the Amalgam and his horde. The painting depicted a paladin of Renais, his horse rising to dodge a wicked blow from a large Maelduin. The paladin stabbed out with his spear, not noticing the Deathgoyle aimed at his back. A Warrior was on the ground, his axe laid out beside him, as a Hero stood over him and roared at the endless hordes. A Wyvern Lord fell in midair, his wyvern turned to stone. Countless knights lay slain, while a small number held their own against them. In the background, a monstrous being let out a dirge-like call. And there, on his knees, was a king, his crown on the ground, and a deep blade in his chest. A trusted advisor stood by the monster, looking away to his left. Innes fell to his knees as it hit him. This was the exact scene that had happened the day before in Renais. Right before the Amalgam and his hordes had ruined Renais. Was it a prophecy? A vision? Innes stood up, and gripped his bow. His friend, Ephraim, was dead. Prince Innes the Third strapped on his quiver, then ran out the door. War. War would always rise up again.

_And it always will._


End file.
